As one prior art, a vehicle equipped with a driving motor as described in the Patent document 1, for instance, is known. Referring to the above prior art with reference to numerals shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 in the above Patent document, the vehicle equipped with the driving motor as described is such that a wheel (40) provided therein with a motor (20) having a stator (21) and a rotor (22) and equipped with a fixed-side member (11) supporting the stator (21) and a rotative-side member (42) receiving rotation transmitted from the rotor (22) is supported between a pair of front forks (5) and (5) with a wheel axle (49).